


Trust building exercise: porn parody

by pony_bot



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 12:39:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5005138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pony_bot/pseuds/pony_bot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Лучшие капитаны остановились на привал, прежде чем, наконец, воссоединиться с командой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust building exercise: porn parody

— Что значит, у вас не осталось крупногабаритных номеров? Кто вообще нашего размера останавливается где-то на ночь?  
— Ну, вы же пришли, — голографический администратор гостиницы ещё раз показал на находившуюся над ресепшном красочную вывеску, гласившую о ежегодном съезде шахтёров с Эгиды 7. — Спросите в мотеле напротив. Или могу предложить вам комфортабельный ангар на нижнем ярусе за половину стоимости, но там не предусмотрено систем для подзарядки представителей вашего вида, — администратор ещё раз просканировал их с Мегатроном и кивнул. — Да, к сожалению, ничего, что подошло бы вам по напряжению.  
— Ох... — Родимус обернулся к стеклянным дверям гостиницы и посмотрел через них на неоновую вывеску предложенного им в качестве альтернативы мотеля. — А что, это заведение у вас клиентов не отбирает?  
— Его наличие в пешей доступности уже который год собирает у нас этот прибыльный фестиваль, — с воодушевлением ответил администратор, снова широким жестом показав на вывеску. Мегатрон нарочито громко прочистил топливопровод. Родимус покосился на него и без энтузиазма отправился к дверям.  
— Спасибо, что не нахамили хотя бы, — поблагодарил Родимус, когда двери перед ним услужливо отворились. — Мегз, что-то мне подсказывает, что это бордель, — пожаловался Родимус, оказавшись на улице.  
— Похвальная наблюдательность, капитан, — отозвался Мегатрон.  
— А, шлак, — Родимус решительно пересек улицу. — Если у них есть мойка и подзарядка, всё лучше, чем валяться в гибернации за сараем.  
Мегатрон ещё некоторое время смотрел на вывеску съезда шахтёров над входом в гостиницу, где для них не нашлось места, и последовал за ним.  
— Здравствуйте, — облокотившись на стойку ресепшна, значительно произнес Родимус, неожиданно поняв, насколько он рад находиться в месте, где всё подходит ему по размеру и покрытиям, даже если это дом терпимости.  
— Воу! Почему меня не предупредили? — вылезший из-под стойки трансформер водрузил на неё коробку холо на продажу и уставился на Родимуса, так засияв при этом зеленой оптикой, будто увидел Праймаса.  
— Не знаю, приятель, не наши проблемы. У вас есть сво...  
— Стой, стой, вот серьезно, так запросто? А где съемочная группа? И это разве не фальш-броня? Я всегда думал, что это костюм, а выглядит как настоящая!  
— Что с ним не так? — спросил Родимус, повернувшись к Мегатрону.  
— Он принял тебя за кого-то другого, — объяснил Мегатрон, заглядывая в коробку на стойке. Потом вынул оттуда один из холо в упаковке и продемонстрировал Родимусу. — Вероятнее всего — за него.  
— Воу... — Родимус присмотрелся к обложке. — У парня есть стиль. МОЙ стиль! Какого шлака?!  
— Цветовое решение более удачное, — отметил Мегатрон, ещё раз посмотрев на обложку с симпатичным трансформером, в соблазнительной позе демонстрирующим все свои принимающие шлюзы. — «Хот Рейд: аварийная дозаправка».  
— Это даже не смешно.  
Мегатрон рассудил, что ему смешно, особенно когда аудиодатчики зарегистрировали рассерженный шум гоночного мотора.  
— Розовый с фиолетовым — кто так кра... О, посмотри, что я нашёл, — тон Родимуса сменился с раздраженного на довольный слишком быстро. — «Голдмайнер: экстремальное бурение». И вот ещё часть вторая «Теснота в шахтах».  
— Тебе стоит закрыть этот ящик Пандоры, — посоветовал Мегатрон, разглядывая обложку найденного Родимусом холо.  
— То есть вы, ребята, не порнозвезды? — догадался, наконец, администратор, растерянно следивший за развернувшейся дискуссией.  
— Очевидно, — Родимус положил холо с халтурным двойником Мегатрона обратно в коробку. — Ох, гвозди... Ладно. Типовые модели просто, не обращай внимания. У вас есть свободный номер на ночь?  
— Это интермотель, приятель, конечно у нас есть свободный номер. Вам понадобится какое-то особое оборудование?  
— Мойка, зарядка...— до Родимуса стало медленно доходить. — Или ты имеешь в виду... Нет. Нет-нет-нет, не понадобится. Лучше всего, если там будет две платформы в разных углах. И два отдельных номера.  
— Двух дать не могу: съезд шахтёров, — администратор деловито показал за дверь на видневшуюся за ней вывеску над входом в гостиницу.  
— Что за проклятье. Мегз, хватит выбирать интерхоло на вечер!  
— Я нашел вторую и третью часть «Аварийной дозаправки», — сообщил Мегатрон, не оторвавшись от перебирания холо в коробке. — А название «Горячие крылышки» вызывает у меня сильные сомнения.  
— Звучит как-то гастрономически, не знаю даже, в какой плоскости, — согласился Родимус.  
— Так, для клиентов вашего размера у нас есть номер с двумя зарядками и одной универсальной мойкой. Или номер с двумя мойками для крупных и для средних альтформ, а также набором БДСМ приспособлений...  
— Первое, — скомандовал Родимус, сразу протянув манипулятор за ключом.  
— Все сломанное входит в счет при выезде, — администратор отдал ему ключ. — Have fun.  
— Спасибо, — не слишком искренне поблагодарил Родимус и нажал кнопку навигации на ключе. На полу загорелась пунктирная фиолетовая линия, ведущая к нужной секции здания. — Ты ничего там с собой не прихватил? — спросил он, оглядываясь на Мегатрона.  
— Думаю, при желании я могу достаточно легко раздобыть подобные файлы и на Лост Лайте.  
— Хотелось бы мне, чтобы ты был не прав... Хотелось бы, — с полной уверенностью в правоте Мегатрона произнес Родимус. — На месте, — дойдя до конца пунктирной линии, Родимус провел ключом в замке и, оглядываясь, зашел в открывшуюся перед ним дверь.

***

Родимус не вдавался в детали, кажется ли ему это место довольно милым только в сравнении с тем, где им пришлось провести два дня до этого или тут действительно было ничего. После мойки он даже почувствовал в себе силы ознакомиться с местной прессой перед тем, как уйти на подзарядку перед завтрашним рейсом. Правда, инфорамка у платформы оказалась не газетой, а путеводителем по местным развлечениям. Скучающе пролистав бары и спортивные состязания, Родимус дошел до раздела интерфейса и тут же наткнулся на предостерегающую страницу, гласившую: «Органик? Киборг? Изучи технику безопасности прежде, чем вставить!». Это было бы оставлено им без внимания, если бы первым в списке не шёл предостерегающий пункт «Кибертронцы». Статья сопровождалась фотографией то ли мелкогабаритного джета, то ли гонщика с массивными антикрыльями: трансформер высунул глоссу между указательным и средним пальцами, приложенными к фейсплейту.  
«Не все нероганики милы с виду и так и просят, чтобы им засадили, а кибертронцы и вовсе коварны» гласило первое предложение гайда по безопасным портам. «Не хочешь потерять своего дружка или склеить ласты прямо на ложе страсти? Избегай этих бесполых красавцев, если твоё напряжение недостаточно высоко».  
— О, Праймас... — посетовал Родимус, но зачем-то продолжил читать.  
«Мы знаем, тебя так и тянет засадить своего малыша в это сверкающее диодами лоно блаженства, но если твои причиндалы не сделаны из резины, поищи-ка лучше гавань гостеприимнее». Родимус прищурил оптику и не особенно разглядывал представленное в качестве иллюстрации лоно блаженства с красной подсветкой, истекающее розоватым фосфорицирующим трансфлюидом, и с засунутыми внутрь двумя пальцами. Он перешел к дальнейшему описанию: «порт этих поганцев только выглядит заманчиво. Мягкое внешнее покрытие, похожее на нежнейший силикон, уже обмануло многих страдальцев. Приятный запах обильно выделяющейся смазки и яркое оформление будто кричит “Ну же, вставь мне!” но тут БУМ! 1 500 000 вольт. Эти крошки только слегка заводятся от возвратно-поступательных движений, к которым ты привык. Что им нужно, так это высокое напряжение, и когда твой любовничек активирует свои контакты, поверь, ты не захочешь находиться внутри него».  
— Мегз, тебе надо это почитать! — не выдержал Родимус, воззвав к своему «советнику» в мойку.  
— Не уверен, что это так необходимо, — ответил Мегатрон и, попытавшись развернуться, чуть не снес одну из стенок мойки из мутного плексигласа.  
— Нет, ты послушай, — Родимус на всякий случай ещё немного повысил громкость вокалайзера. — Там до этого было про порты, сейчас будет про шлюзы.  
— Можешь так не орать, — проинформировал Мегатрон.  
— Слушай, — Родимус лучше знал, как обстоят дела с аудиодатчиками Мегатрона. Во всяком случае, он так думал. — «Но если ты думаешь, что избежишь электрошока, ввинтившись с чёрного хода, то тебя ждёт другой неприятный сюрприз. Правда, эти туго сжатые лепесточки принимающей диафрагмы выглядят завлекательно?» На фотке, кстати, да, довольно завлекательно, — добавил от себя Родимус. — «Они податливо раскроются, если решишь познакомить с ними своего бравого воина...»  
— Кого? — переспросил Мегатрон, явно стараясь настроить мойку на как можно более шумный режим.  
— Болт свой органический! Он, видимо, никак не называется у них, раз всё время какие-то эвфемизмы. Слушай дальше: «нежная обшивка стенок топливопровода подарит тебе истинное блаженство... До первого фиксатора! Твою мясную палочку тут не ждут, друг мой, этот клапан способен перекусить и пожарный шланг. Никто не захочет утечек при заправке, а ты не захочешь провести остаток отпуска с пустыми штанами, так что не корми ничью хищную задницу». Ты жив? — решил проверить Родимус, поскольку Мегатрон, после услышанного, только включил сушилку и перестал шевелиться.  
— К несчастью, — ответил Мегатрон.  
— Мне понравилось словосочетание «мясная палочка», — отметил Родимус.  
— Мне показалось, что словосочетание «хищная задница» хорошо бы подошло для названия фильма с этим... Хот Рейдом.  
— «“А что на счёт рта?” — спросите вы», — Родимус был беспощаден. — «У землян есть выражение “играть в русскую рулетку”». И если ты полез на кибертронца, едва ли землянин дотянется тебе до колена, эти крохи умеют описать ситуацию!». Мне сейчас показалось, что землянин размером со средний коннектор от этого оборота... Не важно. «У кибертронцев острый язычок! Глосса не снабжена изолирующим покрытием — это гибкое, металлическое оружие, любители сильных ощущений могут оценить этот ни с чем несравнимый нажим и мягкость сочленений сегментов, но если вдруг любитель взять в рот решит поддать электрического жару, то очень разозлится, когда ему придется выплевывать угли, оставшиеся от твоего богатства».  
Родимус перевернулся на живот, отведя лопасти спойлера назад, и перешел к следующему разделу главы.  
— О, тут дальше про коннекто... Эээй почему тут фотка коннектора Магнуса?!  
— Наверное, просто похож, — Родимус не заметил в тоне Мегатрона ничего особенного, так что очень удивился, когда тот, выйдя из мойки, вдруг вместо того, чтобы лечь на другую сторону платформы, прижал его к ней, положив манипулятор на спину между лопастей спойлера.  
— Какого болта?! — Родимус быстро свел обе лопасти почти параллельно друг другу, но Мегатрон привычным движением увернулся от этого маневра, только сильнее начав давить на спину.  
— Почему ты считаешь своим долгом надо мной издеваться? — спросил Мегатрон, поскольку Родимус всё ещё пребывал в уверенности, что Мегатрон скоро образумится, никакого сопротивления не оказал.  
— Мне показалось, я довольно ясно выразился, когда говорил не прикасаться ко мне?  
— Да, довольно ясно. Магнус, видимо, до сих пор выполняет похожий приказ.  
То ли насмешливый тон Мегатрона, то ли им сказанное, свели терпение Родимуса на «нет» гораздо быстрее, чем неуважительное нарушение личного пространства. Родимус дотянулся до давящего ему на спину манипулятора и, взревев мотором, сдёрнул его с себя в сторону, быстро перевернувшись на спину. Мегатрон потерял равновесие и сел на платформу, но всё же успел поймать кулак Родимуса на пути к своему фейсплейту.  
— Или у меня нет полномочий давать подобные комментарии?  
Родимус не вполне понимал, зачем Мегатрон продолжает подливать масла в огонь и поэтому просто пнул его в бок, слегка погнув о чужую броню острый коленный щиток, впрочем, удовлетворившись нанесенными противнику увечьями, поскольку после этого нахальная улыбка с лица Мегатрона сползла.  
— В выхлоп себе засунь свои комментарии вместе с полномочиями, — Родимус хотел подкрепить сказанное свободной рукой, но Мегатрон его опередил, зажав оба манипулятора у него над головой. Родимус снова взревел мотором, получив пару предупредительных сообщений о недопустимых нагрузках на манипуляторы, и рывком сдвинулся на другую сторону платформы, почти повалив на неё Мегатрона. Тот довольно ловко, для крупногабаритной модели, ушёл от очередного пинка и перекатился на спину.  
— А ведёшь себя так, будто хочешь, чтобы тебе что-то в выхлоп засунули.  
На этом месте Родимус отчетливо осознал, что Мегатрон может молчать, но если при этом он будет вот так отвратительно улыбаться, то он его убьет. Особенно если эта отвратительная улыбка будет вызвана какими-то идиотскими насмешками над манерой Магнуса исполнять приказы.  
— Заткнись, — Родимус уперся коленом в живот Мегатрона, не дав тому времени на попытку подняться, и наставил на него встроенное оружие.  
— Как прикажете, капитан, — ответил Мегатрон, демонстративно показывая ему обе руки.  
— И не смей разговаривать со мной до того, как мы попадем на корабль.  
— Как прикажете, капитан, — Мегатрон снова улыбнулся и, осторожно протянув руку, провел пальцем по внутренней стороне бёдра Родимуса, практически добравшись до пахового стыка. Там он пробежался пальцами по открытым кабелям и отнял руку. Пока Мегатрон не перевёл оптику с его фейсплейта на собственный манипулятор, Родимус услышал, как его мотор жалко захрипел, попытавшись заглохнуть.  
— Ни слова, — предупредил Родимус, когда Мегатрон и так ни слова не говоря, стал рассматривать свои пальцы, вымазанные розоватым трансфлюидом. — У тебя нет ни малейших полномочий это комментировать.  
Мегатрон, похоже, и не собирался, но внимательный взгляд, который он перевел обратно со своих пальцев на дорожку трансфлюида, текущую по бедру Родимуса из-под паховой брони, в общем-то, и не нуждался в каком-то вербальном подкреплении. Родимус не нашёл ничего лучшего, кроме как сесть, чтобы скрыть следы своего неуместного возбуждения. Поскольку большая часть его корпуса в этот момент находилась над Мегатроном, на него он и уселся, наконец, перестав целиться ему в фейсплейт.  
— Так бывает, — Мегатрон, похоже, не держал обиды и тут же решил его утешить. Как-то халтурно.  
— Я говорю тебе — заткнись! — Родимус посмотрел куда-то на брюшные пластины Мегатрона. Оперативная память за какие-то пару кликов забилась обработкой эмоций и запросов от интерфейс-системы, что совсем не помогало рассуждать трезво. — Открывай, — Родимус решил отправить трезвые суждения в выхлоп и сам разблокировал интерфейс-панель. Активированный порт, коснувшись нагретого металла брони Мегатрона, сократившись, вытолкнул наружу ещё больше трансфлюида.  
— Действуешь по привычной модели, — Мегатрон сдвинул его чуть дальше, довольно крепко обхватив манипуляторами за оранжевые бёдра.  
— Открывай, — повторил Родимус, выразительно на него посмотрев.  
— Да, капитан.  
Родимус не очень хорошо понимал, бесит его или нет, это подчеркнутое повиновение. Магнус часто твердил то же самое, но почти никогда это «да, капитан», синтезированное его вокалайзером, не вызывало желания ему вломить. С Мегатроном же это желание сопровождало около восьмидесяти девяти процентов «да, капитан» и «как прикажете, капитан».  
— Коннектор, — скомандовал Родимус, когда Мегатрон открыл интерфейс-панель, как это и было приказано, но больше ничего не предпринял. Получив желаемое, Родимус невольно сравнил размер детали с более привычным, выругался, когда поймал себя на этой мысли и, приподнявшись, с какой-то категоричностью сел на коннектор Мегатрона. Корпус под ним чуть дрогнул и на какой-то клик Мегатрон держал его бёдра настолько крепко, что при желании немедленно слезть у Родимуса бы ничего не получилось. Но на обработку информации ему потребовалось больше времени. Стенки порта здорово разошлись. Это было приятно, но Родимусу почему-то не хотелось, как обычно, немедленно начать подключение.  
— Нет, — Родимус мотнул головой. — Не так.  
Мегатрон, придержав его, сел, опершись спиной о стену. Родимус при его движении сильно зажался и оба взвели мотор, когда стенки порта стиснули коннектор Мегатрона слишком плотно.  
— И что же капитан в таком случае хочет? — спросил Мегатрон. Родимус смотрел на него некоторое время, притушив оптику, и слабо покачивая бёдрами, резко поднялся на колени, тихо вскрикнув, когда коннектор полностью вышел из порта. Мегатрон опустил оптику, глядя как розоватые капли геля медленно стекают от порта Родимуса на коннектор.  
— Развернись, — Мегатрон скорее предложил, а не приказал, в отличие Родимуса. Тот всё равно отреагировал резкой статикой энергополя, но почему-то послушался, медленно развернувшись к Мегатрону спиной. Мегатрон слегка наклонил его, надавив рукой на поясницу, что вызвало у Родимуса ещё один всплеск молчаливого неодобрения, быстро сошедшего на «нет», когда Мегатрон засунул большие пальцы обоих манипуляторов в его порт. Родимус качнул бёдрами, пытаясь насадиться сильнее, но когда Мегатрон несильно надавил в стороны, растягивая стенки порта, замер, только слегка подрагивая всем корпусом от интенсивной работы мотора. Мегатрон почти достал пальцы, размазывая трансфлюид по внешней панели, и снова повторил свое движение. Но просто позволять играть со своим портом Родимусу быстро надоело, он не привык терять в коннекте инициативу и сейчас вместе с возрастающим возбуждением снова начинал испытывать раздражение. Слегка развернувшись, он отстранил манипулятор Мегатрона и, проехавшись портом почти по всей длине коннектора, снова опустился на него, сильнее разводя лопасти спойлера, чтобы ничего не мешало откинуться назад. Мегатрон воспринял это движение как-то странно и прижал его спиной к себе, обхватив рукой одну из лопастей спойлера и положив другую руку ему на честплейт. Обе лопасти рефлекторно дернулись, и Родимус оказался вжат в корпус Мегатрона ещё сильней.  
— Шлак, да не держи ты так сильно, — Родимус попытался пошевелиться, но преуспел только в стимуляции порта, растянутого коннектором Мегатрона едва не на максимум приемных возможностей. Мегатрон только переместил руку с честплейта на бедро. — Подключайся.  
— Тс, — Мегатрон медленно приподнял его и снова насадил на коннектор. Родимус охнул и вцепился в его манипулятор на своём бедре. Приятно, но не то. Родимус надеялся снять напряжение, а не уделять Мегатрону время, внимание и свой корпус для каких-то сомнительных развлечений.  
— Ну же, подключайся уже! — поторопил Родимус. Мегатрон только снова нагнул его и провел пальцами по диафрагме топливного шлюза.  
— Ты сам это начал, — Мегатрон протолкнул сразу три пальца внутрь. Родимус от нетерпения стал покручивать бёдрами. Сенсоры принимающих систем во всю сигналили о начале подключения, но Родимус уже рекордное для себя время никак не мог добиться желаемого. — Я не Магнус, — продолжил Мегатрон. — Бесполезно указывать мне, что делать.  
— Да заткнись ты и делай уже хоть что-нибудь! — не выдержал Родимус и сильно поддал бёдрами назад, насаживаясь и на коннектор, и на пальцы до упора.  
— Жаль, тебя чем-то не устроил второй номер, придётся обойтись подручными средствами.  
Пока Мегатрон растягивал шлюз пальцами, от принимающей части топливной системы приходили только оповещения об использовании при наличии повреждений, очевидно оставшихся с «прошлого раза», который Родимус про себя всё ещё называл «аварийной фильтрацией с вынужденной перезагрузкой». Но когда Мегатрон начал проталкивать в него насадку шланга, кажется не рассчитанного на облегченные наземные альтформы, оповещения об аварийной нагрузке едва не перекрыли сигналы сенсоров.  
— Какого... — Родимус чуть приподнял бампер и оперся обеими руками о бёдра Мегатрона. — Ещё больше не мог выбрать... — Мегатрон, похоже, твердо вознамерился протолкнуть это до второго фиксатора. — Почему бы просто не... Ох, Праймас, так много.  
— В самый раз для тебя, — Мегатрон запустил закачку топлива, отчего шланг внутри шлюза, наполнившись энергоном, стал давить на стенки ещё сильнее. Но не успело топливо достигнуть хотя бы первого клапана, Мегатрон уже начал откачку.  
— Что за шлак ты творишь...  
— То, что тебе не придет в голову приказать своему second-in-command, — ответил Мегатрон, начав подстраивать режим заправки и откачки так, чтобы по шлангу проходила максимальная вибрация.  
— Я не приказываю ему... Хватит об этом говорить! — шланг уже безостановочно пульсировал внутри, просто стимулируя сенсоры стенок топливопровода, не играя никакой роли в топливном коннекте. Порт и шлюз, сокращаясь, сжимали довольно массивные коннектор и шланг, наполненный энергоном. И хотя, по мнению Родимуса, они ещё даже не начали, от загрузки сигналами, идущими от сенсоров, некоторые мелкие системные процессы стали перезагружаться из-за недостатка памяти. Внутри как будто было слишком много, а когда Мегатрон ещё и начал двигать бёдрами, слегка приподнимая и опуская его с каждым толчком, то Родимус застонал уже на всю громкость вокалайзера.  
— Что ты... Это как-то... — Родимус откинулся назад, прижавшись спиной к честплейту Мегатрона, и сам стал насаживаться на коннектор. — Как-то противоестественно, я не перезагружусь так! — по тону Родимуса можно было предположить обратное, но сенсоры уже начинали посылать сигналы, граничащие с болью, от настойчивого желания подключиться.  
— Оптимусу нравилась подобная «противоестественность», — Мегатрон положил одну руку ему на талию, другой настойчиво водя по лопасти спойлера.  
— А, у нас вечер воспоминаний? — Родимус активировал принимающие контакты, хоть без аналогичного действия со стороны передающего партнёра это могло быть травматично. От большого количества проводящей жидкости, порт немедленно прошило напряжением так, что стенки сильно сжались вокруг коннектора, отчего продолжать двигаться было бы уже больно. — Что нравилось Старскриму?  
— Тебе будет слишком трудно представлять на моём месте своего старшего помощника, если я решу показать.  
— Какая часть слова «заткнись» не регистрируется твоими системами? — проговорил Родимус, хотя контролировать статику в голосе у него уже не выходило.  
Мегатрон не стал больше издеваться, хотя Родимус ожидал от него именно этого. Расходящиеся внутри щитки, скрывающие передающие контакты коннектора, едва не повредили стенки порта.  
— Не такой разъезженный, как хотелось бы, — сказал Мегатрон. Родимусу показалось, что он дернулся скорее от статики в его голосе, чем от первой волны напряжения.  
— А во втором номере для тебя… — Родимус вскрикнул и одновременно двинул лопастью спойлера, слегка стукнув Мегатрона по шлему, когда тот провёл по краю спойлера глоссой. — Нашелся бы подавитель вокалайзера.  
— Мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, — Мегатрон силой отвел спойлер на прежнее место. Подаваемое им напряжение возвращалось обратно Мегатрону гораздо более сильным ответным импульсом, но он, кажется, даже не думал сдвигать показатели.  
— Наш разговор становится цикличным, — ответил Родимус, поняв, что хотел отметить, насколько ему наплевать на предпочтения Мегатрона. — Что ты тормозишь?  
— А куда ты торопишься?  
Мегатрон снова провел глоссой по краю спойлера, на этот раз, держа Родимуса достаточно сильно, чтобы тому не удалось снова попытаться огреть его по фейсплейту. Родимус злился. Долгожданное подключение совсем не давало разрядки, пульсация внутри шлюза и неторопливая амплитуда энергообмена совершенно не синхронизировались с его собственным напряжением. Корпус дрожал от вибраций мотора и разогнанных кулеров.  
— Мне не нравится, — Родимус только завелся сильнее, так что от пришедшего от него ответного импульса Мегатрон вздрогнул, и скорость работы его кулеров едва слышно возросла.  
— Я разве звал тебя прокатиться?  
Родимус уже был готов закончить этот явно неудавшийся интерфейс силой, начав с максимально обидной реплики, но в этот момент Мегатрон вдруг повысил напряжение и, воспользовавшись тем, что Родимус вскрикнул, засунул палец ему в рот. Когда он так давил на глоссу, вокалайзер выдавал только плохо модулированные стоны, из которых, при всем желании, не удалось бы сложить обидную реплику. Вместе с напряжением возрос и уровень синхронизации, за которым Родимус вообще не привык следить, предпочитая сразу выжимать из более мощного трансформера максимум возможностей генераторов и только после пары собственных перезагрузок доводить до ребута партнёра. Сейчас Мегатрон стал увеличивать мощность с каждым новым витком подачи напряжения, синхронизация буквально за несколько кликов взлетела до 80%, заставляя даже энергополе выдавать статику в том же ритме, что по корпусу прокатывалась пульсация от шлюза. Только что готовый прервать коннект Родимус уже орал во всю мощность вокалайзера, дойдя едва не до передперезагрузочной дрожи, но Мегатрон вдруг снова сменил амплитуду напряжения, столкнув его с финишной прямой. Родимус протестующе замотал головой.  
— Не все за тобой поспевают, капитан, — урезонил его Мегатрон, придерживая за подбородок. Родимусу было сейчас глубоко наплевать на то, что некоторые тормозят, он был бы не против продолжить после своей перезагрузки, а сейчас упавшая до 50% синхронизация просто плавила контакты желанием вернуть всё как было. Довольно быстро подстроившись под новый ритм, Родимус осознал, что Мегатрон продолжает поднимать напряжение, и это не только желание скорее перезагрузиться заставляет его нейросистему пылать, но и тщетные попытки подстроиться под чужую возрастающую мощность импульсов. Родимус снова закричал, радуясь, что Мегатрон, наконец, уловил суть хорошего коннекта с гоночной моделью. Он даже начал находить удовольствие в повышенном внимании к своему спойлеру, о который Мегатрон сейчас терся шлемом.  
— Громче, — Мегатрон вытащил палец у него изо рта, спустив манипулятор на шею. — Кричи громче.  
Родимус теперь не возражал исполнить просьбу.  
— Ах, Праймас! Почему бы сразу так не… — Родимус почти потушил оптику и, запрокинув голову, снова закричал. — Так много, так… Ещё! Ещё сильнее!  
— Не разговаривай, — Мегатрон сильнее сжал манипулятор на его шее и неожиданно сбавил напряжение, снова сбив Родимуса с близкой перезагрузки. — Кричи!  
Родимус не успел разозлиться, в следующий же клик снова ощутив всеми цепями импульс в полную мощность танка.  
— Слишком… Хватит! Хватит постоянно сбивать меня, — Родимус не собирался слушаться, но и не мог не кричать.  
— А ты никого… — наконец-то и Мегатрону статика начала мешать говорить связно, — не узнаешь в этом? «Ещё, сильнее», как любой… — Мегатрону пришлось прерваться, поскольку Родимус из-за собственного вопля всё равно его не услышал бы. Фиксаторы сильнее сжались, когда стенки шлюза сократились, но этот спазм только добавил ощущений Родимусу, так как не остановил непрерывную пульсацию топлива внутри шланга. — Любой гонщик с пит-стопа с пятью перезагрузками за раз.  
— Ты ещё будешь… — Родимус от возмущения, похоже, подключил резервное питание к коннекту, потому что от его ответного импульса Мегатрон вздрогнул всем корпусом, глухо застонав. — Учить меня как трахаться?! Старый…  
Мегатрон быстро подогнал мощность под новый энергопоток, прижавшись шлемом к подрагивающей лопасти спойлера.  
— Уродливый… — Родимус полностью перехватил управление энергообменом, даже не обратив на это внимания. — Ржавый… Кусок шлака! — когда напряжение дало по цепям ещё сильней, Родимус в последний клик перед перезагрузкой понял, что Мегатрон первым ушел в ребут, едва слышно за шумом разогнанных моторов вскрикнув. Родимус, в отличие от него, закричал так, что, вероятно, его вопль был слышен на съезде шахтёров в гостинице и тоже перезагрузился, уходя в долгий, от аварийной нагрузки, оффлайн.  
Мегатрон, придя в онлайн почти сразу, завершил оба соединения и сначала скинул его с себя, просто перевалив легкий корпус спорткара на платформу, после чего подключил к боковой панели Родимуса подзарядочный кабель. Некоторое время поизучав инфорамку, выдержками из которой Родимус истязал его слух и мозговой модуль, Мегатрон отложил это надругательство над галактическими путеводителями в сторону, тоже подключившись к генератору. Системы Родимуса, очевидно, в этот момент откалибровали координацию, и тот повернулся на бок, опасно сдвинувшись на самый край платформы. Мегатрон некоторое время смотрел на него без всякого выражения и зачем-то подвинул к себе. Одно «крыло» рефлекторно прижалось к платформе, а другое, чуть приподнявшись, медленно опустилось сверху на его корпус. Мегатрон провел по желтой пластине там, где случайно оставил отметину, чересчур сильно сжав тонкий металл манипулятором.  
— «Крылья наоборот», — вспомнил Мегатрон объяснение Родимуса о надобности этой жалкой подделки. Почти, как настоящие. 


End file.
